What We Want It To Be
by Joei Cassidy
Summary: Chapter 4 is up! They've always had great chemistry. She always went to him when she needed to sound off on a case, & he had always felt more at ease w/ her than any other ADA that they've been assigned. What happens when an opportunity comes that leaves the door open for them to explore other possibilities other than a working relationship? Please note rating change to M!
1. Chapter 1

What We Want It To Be

Chapter 1

_**Author's note: Law & Order SVU and its characters are not mine. **_

_**This story jumps off from the Season 12 episode, Reparations, when Casey comes back. **_

_**VERY IMPORTANT!**__** This is **__**NOT**__** an EO story. So if you cannot stomach Elliot being with someone other than Olivia – then I suggest you stop reading this right now. **_

_**Now if you decide to continue, I just want to let you, dear reader, know that I've always thought that Chris Meloni and Diane Neal had great chemistry that served the characters of Elliot and Casey well. Elliot and Casey had chemistry with each other just as Olivia and Alex had chemistry with each other. **_

_**And because of the above, I have always believed that had Kathy and Olivia had not been in the picture, then Casey and Elliot would make an awesome couple. It is with this premise that I came up with my story. **_

_**Anyway again, if you don't like a non EO story – **__**STOP READING this story right now**__**. If you decide however to give this a chance and read it, please do enjoy. Thank you for reading. **_

_**And please do let me know if you find any errors or typos. I have no beta – so my eyes are the only pair doing the proof-reading and let me apologize if I missed something. **_

. . .

"So how about that celebratory drink now, Counselor?"

Casey looked up and saw Elliot standing at the door the office she had just moved back into. It occurred to her then that Elliot had never done this before. But then again, this wasn't before. She didn't recognize half the faces in Hogan Place now. And for a while during the case she just wrapped up, she thought she was not going to get the chance to get to know the new faces.

But thankfully it ended well for all. Justice was served at least as much as it could be. And at the end of the day, sometimes you gotta take what you can get instead of sulking over what you cannot undo or get.

"Elliot! Kinda late isn't it?"

"What? It's not even 8 pm. Have you forgotten how it is in SVU?"

"Well...but unless you're here about a case and from what you just said, that doesn't seem to be the case - don't you have to go home to your wife?"

"Not really." Elliot shrugged, still smiling at her.

Casey raised an eyebrow. She paused a moment before speaking again. "Care to explain that?"

"Not really." Elliot repeated again, still smiling as he walked up to her. "So come on, let's go, let's celebrate. It's not every day we get what we got today." His tone was cajoling and something else.

Cautiously , Casey stood up and looked at him. Elliot was still looking at her, that enigmatic smile – actually it was a smirk still on his face. And for a moment, Casey almost felt naked standing there in front of him. She thought she saw his eyes rake through her entire body before it seemed to focus on her lips.

But then she shook her head. What the fuck was she thinking? This was Elliot! He was not hers for the taking!

_Oh yeah? I doubt that he's for his wife's taking too. Did you hear how he answered your question?_ A voice in her head spoke up just then.

Quickly she pushed that thought out of her mind. But still Casey suddenly felt nervous and she didn't like it. And so, she did the only thing she could, she spoke again and asked, "Drinks?"

"Sure. Maybe dinner first?" Elliot replied.

"You know Elliot, if I didn't know better, I'd think you were asking me out." Casey returned deciding to take the plunge, raising her eyebrow.

"What if I am?" Elliot's tone was casual. Too casual. And that smirk was still there on his face.

"Uh well for one thing you have a wife!" Casey replied almost sarcastically at having to state the obvious.

"I already told you that's not going to be a problem." Elliot told her, his gaze directed at her and intense.

"Why?" Casey asked again.

"I'll explain everything to you over dinner _and_ drinks."

"I'm not saying yes or no until you explain." Casey stood her ground. She was not about to go out on a date with a man she knew perfectly well was married.

She tried to look at his hands for his wedding ring, but he them inside his coat pockets and she could not see. So she settled for waiting for an answer.

Finally, Elliot sighed and replied, "Casey, come on if a date is too much at this point, then forget about that for now. We're friends. Haven't seen you in a long time and I wanna catch up. So if you're not busy, I'd really like some company for dinner and drinks."

Casey hesitated but met his gaze. Her eyes unconsciously strayed to his lips. Elliot saw this and unconsciously licked his lips.

Casey drew her breath in sharply and abruptly said, "Let's call Liv to join us."

"You can call her. But it won't do you any good."

"Why?" Casey wondered out loud, looking Elliot straight in the eye.

"Cap sent her to this conference upstate. She won't be back till the end of the week."

"Oh. Okay. So you're other wife isn't here." Casey remarked, half-jokingly.

"I wouldn't call her that." Elliot told her.

"Oh really? I would." Casey advised him bluntly, still looking at him, trying to throw him off balance.

But he wasn't thrown. Not at all. Instead, he just chuckled. "Casey, that's old news. Do you know how many years Liv and I have been the subject of that particular speculation? "

"Probably since you guys became partners."

"Exactly. And do you really think if that's how we feel for each other, we wouldn't have done anything after 12 years?"

"You're married, Elliot. Olivia's not exactly the home wrecking type."

"Hmmm…okay. Whatever, Casey. But I'm here coz I'm in the mood to celebrate and drink. And my best friend and partner is not here but my favorite ADA is back and she just won, so I'd like to celebrate with her. At least, if she'll allow it. And like I said, it can be what you want it to be. So what do you say counselor?" This time it was Elliot's gaze that dropped. Without showing it, she knew he was staring at her lips.

He wanted to kiss her. And what an idiot! She wanted him to. What the hell was going on here? But idiot or not, she had to admit she was intrigued. And so she decided to throw caution to the wind. She smiled at Elliot and turned on the charm. "She'll allow it as long as she's not paying for it." Casey said, her green eyes twinkling.

"So is this a date or not…" Elliot asked, walking up to her and standing to her so close that if he only leaned in, he'd be kissing her.

Casey didn't realize it but she was holding her breath. And it took all of her willpower not to be the first one to lean in and kiss him. So instead, she just forced a laugh that thankfully, at least to her ears sounded natural. She then replied, "I don't know Stabler; it depends on what you have to say later…"

"Okay fair enough." Elliot conceded, giving her another one of those famous smiles before taking a couple of steps back.

When he did that, Casey felt relieved and disappointed at the same time. "So," she spoke once more, trying hard not to have any awkward pauses in their conversation, "where did you want to go?"

"What are you in the mood for?"

"Honestly, I'd like to go somewhere casual where I can have a stiff drink and great food. There's actually this great pub near my place but…"

"But what?"

"Nothing really – it's just that we're downtown and I live in the Upper East Side." Casey told him.

"The Upper East Side huh? I never knew that." Elliot replied. "I thought you lived in the West Village."

"I used to. I moved. When I got censured, I didn't want to be anywhere near downtown"

"Well Centre Street is not really that near the West Village."

"I know but it's still downtown. I needed a change. So when my friend who had this great place in the East 80's moved to California, I decided to take over her lease. And I've been there since."

"Ah. Okay good to know. So what's stopping us from going to this great pub near there?"

"Like I said, Elliot – we're downtown and that place is in 93rd and 3rd.

"Are you in a hurry?" Elliot asked, raising his eyebrow

"No, not really. I am kinda hungry though."

Well the train is right outside – going to both the east side and the west side. We can just jump on the 4 or the 6. It shouldn't take us more than half an hour to get there."

"You got this all worked out don't you, Detective?" Casey asked.

"Yup." Elliot answered smile lighting up his features once more.

"Okay fine," Casey conceded, locking her drawers and grabbing her purse. "Let's go."

"A date?" Elliot asked again, mirth in his expression.

Casey gave an exaggerated exasperated sigh and said, "Persistent aren't we?"

"Yeah, I am. When I see something I want Casey, I persist until I get it." Suddenly, Elliot was looking directly at her; still a hint of a smile on his face but there was something else. What was it? Lust? Desire? Want? All of the above.

"Really now?" Casey decided to play it cool. Two can play this game.

"Yes really." Elliot confirmed, still looking at her.

"Well, sometimes we have to wait to get something we really want. And often they are worth waiting for." Casey kept her gaze steady, her green eyes meeting his blue ones.

"I agree." Elliot said, his grin widening.

"Good to know. Now like I said, the answer to your question would depend on what you have to say. And the faster we get to Kinsale – that's the name of the pub, the faster you'll have your answer."

Elliot stepped forward again and he leaned in just so enough that his lips were just centimeters away from Casey's before stepping back again.

Casey gulped. He was good. God he can be so seductive. This was going to be a long train ride.

"Come on, let's go."

"Yeah, let's." Casey agreed, her voice a little weak from having Elliot so close to kissing her.

And with that, they momentarily stopped their dance of flirtation and headed out of Hogan Place to the subways.

. . .

TBC…

_**So this was supposed to be a one shot but I decided this is probably going to be a two or three shot. Depends. We shall see. But definitely not more than three. **_

_**So what happens next? Elliot and Casey continue their little dance. We find out the status of Elliot's marriage and his relationship with Olivia. **_

_**In the meantime, please do review her or on Twitter: Jo_Bautista. It only takes a minute. Thank you for reading. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: Law & Order SVU and its characters are not mine.**_

_**So is it a date or isn't it? **_

_**Again, I have no beta, so if you do notice any typos or any kind of error please do point them out so that I can make the necessary corrections. Thank you for reading!**_

. . .

Casey was in the restroom of the Kinsale, trying to get her bearings. She didn't know what the hell was going on with Elliot. But she certainly wasn't go to let things escalate any more than they've already had without getting any answers.

They had just gotten to the Kinsale. Casey had told Elliot to order her a dirty Grey Goose martini while she went to the restroom.

She actually had to gather herself which is why she had excused herself. On the way to the Upper East Side pub, they had taken the 6 train. The ride itself was quick and uncomfortable. The train as always was still full so Elliot and Casey had no choice but to stand up. The two of them were just standing silently, as they patiently waited for the train to reach their station. But as they were nearing the 86th Street station, the train suddenly jolted to an almost stop and hurled Casey towards Elliot who caught her. Casey quickly tried to pull away from him, very embarrassed. But instead of letting her and letting go, Elliot steadied her and then drew her close to him, surprising her with a quick yet truly incredible kiss on the lips.

Everything after that was a blur to Casey. All she could remember was her inability to speak and the thought that she wanted more of that. She also remembered Elliot simply smiling at her before letting her go.

The next thing she knew they were at the 96th and Lexington Avenue station. After that they were walking east to 3rd Avenue. As they walked towards the Kinsale, she could tell that Elliot was enjoying himself. She could see him glancing at her from time to time, a satisfied smirk on his face. If it were anyone else, she would have probably said something cutting or even slapped him just to wipe that self-satisfied grin on his face. But she couldn't because truth be told she wanted more of it. But until she found about the state of his marriage nothing else was happening.

She splashed water on her face, and took several deep breaths finally managing to calm down. She looked at her reflection staring back at her from the mirror and muttered to herself, "Okay, Case. You can do this. I know you like him, but until you know what the fuck is going on with his marriage, you cannot succumb to his flirting. Yes, it feels good and he's fucking hot, but if he's still married..."

All at once the door to the restroom opened, and abruptly, Casey stopped speaking. She felt her cheeks flush as the girl who entered looked at her somewhat questioningly. Damn it. Did she hear her speaking to herself? She flushed even redder. She smiled rather weakly at the girl who had entered but who had already lost interest in her. Nevertheless, she hastily reapplied her make up then after one last deep breath for courage she walked out of the restroom and into the dining area of the pub.

She spotted Elliot at once. He was seated at a corner table for two. In front of him was a pint of what looked like Guinness and opposite the empty chair on the table was her dirty Grey Goose martini. She looked at him and briefly wondered what the hell was going on again before briskly walking up to the table.

Quickly she sat down, grabbed her drink and took a long sip of her martini. Then before she lost her nerve, she blurted out to Elliot, "So where's Kathy?"

Elliot chuckled, met her eyes and remarked, "Straight to the point aren't you Casey?"

"Elliot, I'm not playing games here." Casey replied, her tone stern.

"Why not Casey? Games are fun." Elliot raised one eyebrow and smirked before he took another sip of his Guinness.

"Yes, they are. If you know who you're playing against or who you're playing with – preferably both."

"There are no opponents in this game. Do you see one?"

Casey tried to remain stern, but it was getting harder and harder. Yes, she did want to get to the bottom of things but at the same time, she had to admit she was having a good time.

"No," she admitted, taking a longer sip of her martini.

"So you agree? We're playing together?" Elliot returned, his tone low, the innuendo in his statement clear.

Casey felt her face get heated - heat that had nothing to do with the martini she was drinking. But she forced her gaze not to waiver. And succeeded. "That depends, El."

"On what, Casey? Come on. Is there another player I don't know about?"

"Subtle, Stabler."

"Well…a guy has got to know if he's up against anything...or anyone, right?"

"Right. And so does a girl."

Elliot chuckled. "So we're back to this."

"Why is it a big deal?" Casey's confusion was genuine.

"It's not."

"So why not answer?"

Elliot gave an exasperated sigh and finally, laughing softly, he raised both his hands and showed Casey his ring less fingers. "Kathy and I are done, Casey."

"How do I know that you didn't hide your ring in any of your pockets?"

"Seriously, Casey? Come on."

Casey shrugged. "Yes, seriously El."

Elliot took another drink of his Guinness then stood up. "Fine, search me." Elliot raised his hands, inviting her to search.

At first Casey didn't budge. But then she saw Elliot with that smirk on his face again and took up the challenge.

His shirt didn't have a pocket so, she reached for the pockets on his hips. She put her right hand inside the right one and slowly and carefully searched the insides. She could feel Elliot's breath against her cheeks. And she didn't dare look at him. When her hand came up empty, she repeated the same actions with her left hand. Again nothing.

"Satisfied?" Elliot asked.

"Not yet."

Casey's arms circled to Elliot's back and all at once she had a hand on each pocket at the back of his pants. Immediately, she realized there was nothing there but her breath caught when she realized that she was practically holding his ass. And how firm and full it felt in her hands. She felt her cheeks flush and she quickly pulled out her hands.

She turned around quickly, not wanting to glimpse Elliot's expression right then and sat back down. She grabbed her martini and downed it. It was only then that she met his eyes. "So when did that happen?"

"What?"

"You and Kathy?

"Probably about a year and a half or so after you got censured - well at least that was when the beginning of the end occurred."

"But didn't you have another kid around my last year?"

"Yeah, Eli. Just my luck. I had a weak moment with her after a particularly bad case and wouldn't you know it, I got her pregnant. I really just went back to her only because of Eli."

"But then it didn't work out?"

"No, it didn't. I had this undercover assignment about a year after Eli was born – it came so quickly I didn't get a chance to tell her. I had to have Liv tell her. She almost left me then, but Liv convinced her to stay."

"But?"

"But – I don't know. Another year passed by and then she heard my mom say something about Olivia and me…and she got all paranoid and that was it because she never knew that Olivia met my mom...and well that was that. She left for good this time. And then when she had the time, she finally filed the divorce papers I signed years ago. And now we're just waiting on its finalization. Judge said it would take about…"

"6 months."

"Yeah, 6 months."

"When did you file?"

"Well _**SHE**_ filed 3 and a half months ago so hopefully 2 and a half more months."

"Well, good. I hope that is the right thing for you both."

"It is." Elliot confirmed. "We were kids when we got married. We aren't anymore. And we grew apart. Nothing tragic. Just the truth - you know? So there you go, Casey. I'm free and clear."

"It does seem that way, huh?" A small smile began to form on Casey's lips.

"Yeah...so no more about my ex-wife. It's time to answer the question. Is this a date?"

Casey opened her mouth to answer but then she remembered something and instead, blurted out, "What about Liv?"

"What about her?"

"Isn't she?"

"She has a boyfriend – you might have heard of him before from her? Dean Porter?"

"_**REALLY**_!"

"Really. So again Casey, is this a date or not? And don't think I forgot that you haven't answered my question about having an opponent or if you prefer, another player? But nevertheless, even with that info lacking may I say, I hope you say that this _**IS**_ a date because I really want it to be." Elliot looked into her green eyes with his blue ones. And Casey felt her breath catch. He had such deep blue eyes. They were gorgeous. And they contained no iota of insincerity in them.

Before Casey could answer though, the server came with Casey's drink and the menus. Sensing the intense moment between the two he simply murmured that he'd be back in a few minutes.

"So?" Elliot prodded when they were alone again.

Finally at ease that she wasn't hurting someone, Casey decided to finally join the game. "Date? You want this to be a date? I thought it was a game, Elliot?"

Elliot instantly saw the shift in Casey and he pulled his chair closer to hers. "And who says we can't play while we're out on a date?"

"Ah…is that how it's gonna be Detective?" Casey asked, her voice coy, raising an eyebrow.

"If that's the way you want it be, Counselor?"

"Hmmm…I may need some convincing." Casey returned, leaning a little closer to Elliot now.

"What kind of convincing are you talking about?" Elliot leaned forward too, bringing their faces and lips merely centimeters apart.

"I don't know…surprise me."

Elliot gave a loud chuckle and then not able to take it anymore, he crashed his lips onto hers and kissed her hotly. If they weren't in public, Casey would have given a loud moan at the feel of Elliot's lips against hers, but thankfully she was still conscious of their location and was able to squelch any inappropriate sound.

When the two of them broke apart and Elliot exclaimed, "Wow!"

"Yeah, wow!" Casey agreed, smiling broadly. "And just so you know, there is no other player."

Elliot began to grin as well. "Good. So this **_IS_** a date?"

"Only if you promise that I get lots more of that." Casey replied, her green eyes sparkling.

"Oh I can definitely promise you that!" Elliot declared.

"Well then Stabler, this is officially a date." Casey grinned.

"_**FIRST**_ date right? This is not going to be a one-time thing, Case." Elliot's voice was firm and decided.

"That's up to you Elliot. It's what you want it to be."

"No, Case. It's what we want it to be."

"True."

For a moment they just smiled at each other, then Elliot spoke again.

"We don't have to figure it out yet. But I have to say, that I've always liked you. I've like you for a long time. Just never thought too much about it. I couldn't. I wouldn't." Sincerity rang true and clear in Elliot's voice.

"I kinda figured that from the get go." This time it was Casey who smirked.

There was another raised eyebrow from Elliot. "Oh really? How so?"

"Come on! Liv wasn't exactly enthused about me in the beginning."

"That was because you replaced Alex not because of me. She would have been resentful of anyone in your position. It didn't have to be you."

"Bullshit, Stabler. It may have been about that for like two seconds. But the moment she saw that you and I actually were becoming friends – added to that you had met me before and she didn't know it – she didn't like it. It's the reason I've always thought that you two…well you know."

"Wow! You are good. Okay, so you got me. But it wasn't because she was in love with me or anything like that. She just didn't want to be replaced - you know – she didn't want to lose the position of being my best friend. But I understand. Even now, Dean is a little suspicious of me. It doesn't matter how many times Liv and I have told him…well you know…"

"Well, whatever. As long as you're _**NOT**_ in love with her." Casey replied. "Cause I don't want to get hurt. Not for that reason anyway."

"Casey, trust me when I say that if I had any interest in Olivia as anything other than a friend, Dean Porter would not exist right now."

Casey gave a shout of laughter. "God damn, Stabler! You are one cocky son of a bitch!"

"But you like me that way, don't you Novak?" That signature Elliot Stabler smirk reappeared once more.

"Hmmm…I don't know. I'm a pretty good Irish Catholic girl you know?" Her tone was coy.

"Really?"

"Really. I even went as a Catholic school girl last Halloween to my friend's party."

"You have a…"Elliot visibly swallowed and his dick twitched as he imagine Casey in the get up she just said she had. "A Catholic school girl uniform?"

Casey's smile was naughty. "Yup and if you play your cards right Stabler, you might actually get to see me wear it."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Fuck yeah, what do I need to do?" Elliot suddenly looked like a hungry and eager little puppy.

"Well first and foremost, you need to feed me. And when we're done with dinner, perhaps we can talk about dessert. So why don't you call the server over and let's order."

Looking slightly dazed, Elliot signaled for the server and a minute later, they were giving him their orders.

. . .

Up next, the super smut! Hahahaha…Casey and Elliot have "dessert".

**TBC…**

_**Sorry for the delay folks but we've had a hell of a couple of weeks here. Rains, floods and more plus a four day weekend that was busy! **_

_**Hope you enjoyed! Will try to post the last chapter by the weekend. **_

_**Thank you for reading. Please do take a moment to review here and on Twitter: Jo_Bautista**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: Law & Order SVU and its characters are not mine.**_

_**Sorry for the delay with this update. What can I say, real life got in the way. In any case I know I promised this is the smut chapter but I have decided to hold off on that till the next chapter. **_

_**But even though this is relatively smut free, I hope you will still enjoy it. I do enjoy writing Elliot and Casey. I think that they make a very good pair. Plus their relationship is definitely more lighthearted than Elliot and Olivia's and thus making it less emotionally exhausting to write them. **_

_**Anyway, like you all know by now, I don't have a beta so if you find any errors – typos or grammatical ones – do let me know so I can correct them. **_

_**Thank you for reading!**_

**Sometimes, you just have to be honest…**

. . .

Elliot and Casey were done with dinner. They were lingering over a couple of drinks but basically they were done. They had been laughing all evening – their banter – easy, light, flirtatious and full of innuendos each intended to see through.

But as dinner came to a close, they both quieted down and a new awkwardness descended upon the two of them.

For Elliot it was because he hadn't really been out on the dating scene for a long time. It had been years since he flirted with another woman - since he slept with another woman. The last time he had done that was when he and Kathy first separated. And at that time, he wasn't ready to move on from Kathy so he knew from the get go that they could be nothing more than casual relationships. He'd seen a couple of women then. Both got exactly to the third date whereupon he slept with them and when they left, he never called them again. He still felt a little guilty about them but again he was in a bad place at that time. Since then, he had learned to let it go and chalk it up to experience.

Added to those facts, Elliot really liked Casey. He really did. If he was honest with himself, he had liked her for a long time. And Casey's probably liked him for a long time too. He could still see in his mind's eye the heated arguments they used to have about a case. Every time that happened he had felt strangely exhilarated and…aroused. He often thought that she was probably that the tigress she was in court was also the tigress she was in bed.

He could still remember how she came to him when she needed to sound off. It was always to him she went – not Olivia. Hell, there was a time she had even gone all the way to Queens to see him, to talk about a case. He remembered how he always thought what if? Every time she looked at him, or brushed up against him accidentally or there eyes would meet without meaning to... He could also remember being thrilled every time there was legitimate reason to stand close to her or to put his arm around her. Of course, all those gestures could just seem protective and friendly. But in hindsight he knew he did all those because he wanted to feel her and touch her. Because at that time, it was all he could do.

He remembered when she was beaten up by the brother of a victim she had gone out of her way to help and he had thought it was another perp who did it. He had gone to that perp's apartment and threatened him. He was so angry and so crazy worried about her - she had head trauma and was unconscious when Olivia had found her - that if he hadn't walked out of that apartment when he did, he didn't know what he would have done to that sicko.

Yes, he really, really liked Casey. And he did not want to fuck things up with her. Despite his earlier bravado and forwardness, he was now nervous as hell. More than messing things up with her, he was also scared he was going to disappoint her - in bed. And yes, even though he knew what it meant going to bed on a first date – and he was sure that she knew it too, there was no doubt in his mind that he and Casey would be sleeping together tonight. He felt it in his gut.

He glanced at her quietly sipping the last of her martini. Even under the dim lights of the Kinsale, she looked gorgeous. Her long red hair gleamed all the way down below her shoulders. She had taken off her coat and the green blouse she wore, set off her green eyes. The top two buttons were undone and he could see a bit of cleavage. No doubt about it, she was beautiful, sexy and took his breath away.

Casey looked at Elliot then and saw him staring at her. Their eyes met and Casey blushed seeing the blaze of intense blue that was Elliot's eyes. His eyes dropped down to her lips and unconsciously or maybe it was consciously, she licked them.

She saw Elliot gulp and her heart started to race. God, she wanted him and she knew he wanted her too. She could admit it to herself now. She had hated that he had been married. She hated that all this time she thought there was something going on between him and Olivia. Everyone said so. And she thought she saw exactly that. But here it was. She had been wrong. And maybe it was a good thing that she didn't know she was wrong till now. Because until now, he had been married and she could not have touched him anyways, even she wanted to so badly.

That was then. This was now. Then was an impossibility. Now wasn't. Everything was possible now. She knew she was going to sleep with him tonight. Fuck what it meant sleeping with someone on a first date. It wasn't like she just met him. They were friends. They had the foundation of a friendship. And she knew he was not the one night stand type of guy. For God's sake, he married his high school sweetheart when he got her pregnant at the end of high school. He stayed with her for more than 25 years. And then when they separated, he got back together with her when he got her pregnant again after a weak moment that led him to sleep with her. He had told her all that and if his intentions were not good, she highly doubted that he would have admitted to that.

No Elliot has always tried to do the right thing. Even it meant settling for something he wasn't really happy with. Maybe that was her only fear here. That he was settling for her because Liv was with Dean Porter. She didn't think so. But it couldn't hurt to ask either. Because that way if she slept with him and she never saw him again after, at least she'd know. And she'd expect it and she wouldn't be hurt. Or at the very least, it wouldn't hurt as much.

"Elliot?" Casey spoke up now, a question in her voice.

"Yeah?"

"I know you already said you weren't in love with her, but what can I say? It's a hard habit to break. It's just that it's what I believed for so long. You're not in love with Olivia, right? You're not gonna just disappear on me after tonight, right?"

Elliot almost chuckled at the anxious look on Casey's face. But then he realized that she was genuinely concerned. And he didn't want her worrying about that because there was truly nothing to worry about. He liked her. Of course, he liked Olivia too but not in the same way. Olivia was his best friend. She always will be that. But Casey was different. With Casey he wanted something more.

Elliot moved his chair next to hers and without hesitation, he took her hand in his, grasping it firmly. He made sure her eyes were on his as he replied, "Casey, Olivia is my best friend. I love her but I am NOT in love with her."

"Are you sure?"

This time, Elliot did chuckle. He raised the hand that held hers and pressed his lips against her soft skin before he spoke once more. "Yes, Casey."

"Why me, Elliot?"

Elliot chuckled again. "Why you? God Casey, have you looked at a mirror lately? You're gorgeous. I love your green eyes, your red hair, your endless legs….your lips…."

Casey began to smile and she saw Elliot's gaze drop to her lips again. "Is that all, Stabler?" A note of mischief made its way to her voice now.

"Well you also happen to be intelligent and a damn good lawyer. And I happen to find those qualities very sexy. In fact your mind is probably the sexiest thing about you."

"Really? You find me sexy?"

"Very." Elliot replied softly, leaning forward, bringing his lips a breadth away from hers.

"Hmmm…well I happen to think you're very sexy too, Elliot Stabler." Casey said, smiling and putting her arms around his neck.

Without another word, Elliot closed the distance between them and kissed her. Their kiss was soft at first almost chaste, their mouths closed. But then something broke in Elliot and a small groan came out of his throat. When that happened, his mouth opened and the next thing they knew their kiss had become hot and urgent. Their mouths opened against each other's and their tongues darted in and out, fighting and playing. For a few moments they forgot that they were in a public place until a server walking nearby dropped a tray full of plates and brought them back to reality.

They pulled apart abruptly and stared at each other, breathing very heavily. They were quiet for a minute, oblivious of the noise and people in the bar. Then it was Casey who said it. "Let's get out of here, Elliot."

Elliot nodded and quickly signaled for their check. Thankfully their own server wasn't busy and their check arrived at once. Elliot put the amount to cover their meal and drinks plus a tip and then without waiting for their server to get it, he stood up, his hand in Casey's pulling her up with him.

When they were out of the bar, it was Casey who led the way to her apartment in East 88th between 3rd and Lex. They didn't talk or let go of each other as they walked towards her apartment. It was only when they got to the front of her building that they stopped and spoke once more.

"Casey, you don't need to invite me up, you know?" Elliot told her. Now, he was the one feeling a little insecure. He didn't want her to feel pressured. He wanted her. He knew she knew that but he didn't want her to think that she just wanted to have sex with her.

"I know." Casey answered, smiling tenderly, not letting go of Elliot's hand.

"You know that I don't want just to have sex with you?"

"You don't?" Casey's tone was teasing.

"No, I don't."

"You mean you don't want to have sex with me?" Casey gave a sexy little pout, trying to contain the mirth in her voice.

"Yes…no I mean no! I do! But I don't want you to think that's all I want from you. Because it isn't!" Elliot looked flustered now. God what was happening to him?

Almost all the mirth that Casey was feeling evaporated. She saw the genuine worry on his face and and so wanting to reassure him, she once more put her arms around his neck. "It isn't?"

In turn, Elliot's hands found their way around her waist. "No, it isn't. I want….I want you Casey. I want to date you. I want to get to know you more. I want you to be more than a friend. Because I think I have been half in love with you for a long time and now that I can act on that, I want to. That is if that's what you want too."

It was Casey's turn to give a little groan now. She gave him a quick yet hot open mouthed kiss before she pulled away almost forcefully and replied, "Yes, El, I want to date you. I want to be more than your friend. And I want to have sex with you."

"You do?"

"God, yes!" It was an exclamation. "Now, come on and come up. I want to show you my Catholic school girl outfit!"

Elliot's mouth dropped open and Casey laughed. She released his hands and ran up the steps to the door of her apartment building. When she got there and saw that Elliot had not moved, she declared, "Elliot come on!"

Elliot laughed half in relief and half in excitement. Then as Casey opened the door, he ran up the stairs, caught up to her and grabbed her hand once more. Hand in hand, they entered her building both feeling good, happy and excited at what was about to happen.

. . .

**To be continued….**

_**Up next, the smut! And Olivia finds out about Casey and Elliot. I have a couple of ideas on how I want Olivia to find out – but I'm still debating which way to go. But definitely Olivia will be the first to know. **_

_**Again, thank you for reading. And I'd really appreciate it if you can review here and on Twitter: Jo_Bautista**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: Law & Order SVU and its characters are not mine.**_

_**Sorry for the delay in the updating folks! Anyway, this is the super smut finally. I hope I've made it worth the wait. ( A part of me wishes I saved this for Elliot and Olivia – but then again, I have something different in mind for them – watch out for that in my next installment of the Sex Files, SVU Style. Hehe…)**_

_**Thank you for reading!**_

_**And oh by the way, I don't have a beta – so typos or grammatical errors or errors of omissions I may have made, please point them out so I can correct them ASAP. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

. . .

Casey and Elliot were finally in her apartment. When Casey had locked the door behind her, Elliot cornered her and at last kissed her again. This time their kiss was unhurried, leisurely, languid.

Casey could feel herself tremble slightly. At the back of her mind she still couldn't believe what was happening. _**SHE**_ was kissing Elliot. He was in _**HER**_ apartment - about to have sex with _**HER**_. Somehow she never thought it was possible. Somehow she always thought that he'd end up with Olivia if and when he and Kathy finally divorced.

But he wasn't with Olivia. He was with _**HER**_. It was _**HER**_ whom he was kissing. It was her mouth that he was grunting against and plunging his tongue inside. It was her body his hands were running all over. It was her thighs that his hardening cock was pressing on.

Oh God. This felt beyond good.

His hands had started to travel downwards and the next moment, they were squeezing her ass over her skirt. Casey heard herself moan and reluctantly tore her mouth away from his. "Elliot." She could barely get his name out.

"What?" He spat out the word, breathing hard, his eyes blazing a dark cobalt blue.

Casey chuckled at the expression on his face. "Easy big boy."

Elliot groaned and pulled her even more tightly against him. "Casey, God, I want you."

Casey grinned, looking at him straight in the eyes as her place her hand on his stomach and went downward until she reached his hardened length. "I know."

She began to stroke his dick through his pants and her eyes widened in amazement as she did so. "Oh God, El – you are so big."

Her words brought a smirk to his face. "Do you like it?"

"Hmmm…I don't know….haven't seen it." Casey teased, mirth mixed with lust on her face.

"Would you like to see it?" Elliot murmured dragging a knuckle over Casey's cheek slowly, his blue eyes boring into her green ones.

The mirth vanished and Casey moaned but she didn't let her gaze waiver from his. She met his eyes head on as she made a confession. "El…baby, you don't know how wet you just made me."

"Fuck." The four letter word flew out of Elliot's mouth and his eyes seemed to glaze over with want.

Casey bit her lip and continued, "Yeah…"

"Casey…" Elliot's voice was harsh now and his breathing, accelerated. God damn she looked fucking sexy with her teeth biting on her lip and her red hair spilling across her shoulders.

"What?" Casey asked, a little bit breathless now.

"Where's your bedroom?" His voice was gruff as his libido went on overdrive.

Casey inclined her head towards the back where Elliot spied another door.

Without warning, Elliot lifted her and with long strides carried her to her bedroom.

He kicked the door closed behind him and laid Casey gently down on her bed. Casey reached for the lamp on the bedside table and switched it on. The light from lamp suddenly illuminated Elliot and Casey's breath hitched.

In the short time that had passed between laying her down on her bed and her turning on the lamp, Elliot had already taken off his shirt. Casey's eyes hungrily devoured the sight of his muscled chest, his rippling biceps and his well sculpted abs.

Her eyes dipped downward and it was all she could do not to stop breathing. His huge erection was impossible not to notice and all at once she felt more wetness flood between her legs.

_**Oh my God. **_

Elliot kicked off his shoes and unbuckled his belt. Then with his eyes intent on Casey, he unzipped his fly and let his pants fall to the floor. Casey couldn't help it. Her eyes strayed to his dick. She could see its tip peeking out of his tight boxer briefs and she moaned audibly.

Elliot smirked seeing her reaction but he didn't give her what he knew she wanted so badly – not yet anyway. So he left his boxer briefs on and got into bed with her.

His hands touched her arms and lifted them up. He leaned forward and captured her lips in his. He opened his mouth, drawing her tongue out and touching it with his, slowly, deeply. He slid his hands down and found the buttons of her blouse. Without breaking their kiss, he started to unbutton her top until it was completely undone.

His hand went to her flat stomach, making lazy circles before making its way up to her breast. When it reached its destination, he pulled the cup of her bra and exposed her breast. His fingers found her nipple and gently, he pinched it.

Casey gasped and he broke their kiss. He slid off her blouse and quickly removed her bra, completely exposing her breasts. They weren't big but they were firm and rounded. Just right. He looked into Casey's eyes again, his lust for her surging through him. Casey whimpered at the desire she saw there and murmured achingly, "Please Elliot."

Elliot's mouth latched on to her breast at her request and he felt Casey arch up against him, pushing into his mouth. His mouth suckled her hardened nipple while his tongue swirled around it. "Fuck, Elliot." Her mind was no longer capable of thinking – she could barely speak.

Elliot's other hand had been playing with her other breast but maybe it was her murmured remark but something suddenly shifted in him and Casey felt it. He released the nipple that he had been playing with and captured the other one. This time his suckling and licking was more urgent, more frantic – it was like suddenly he was really starved – starved for her.

His hands wandered further down and around her back. She felt him unzip her skirt and pull it down with her panties roughly. Casey tried to help him by kicking them off as best as she could while Elliot continued to play with her breasts – it was like he couldn't get enough of them. He was so focused on them despite his other actions and it turned her on like no other.

Casey could no longer help herself and she put one hand on the back of his head, pushing him against her breast, urging him on. But it was no longer enough. She was past the point of no return – she wanted more. So she grabbed his other hand and she guided it to her pussy – she wanted it there. Now. She wanted him to feel her softness, her wetness. She wanted him to know how much she wanted him – needed him now.

The moment his large hand touched her mound, more juices seem to drip out of Casey and they both gasped. "Fuck, Casey. You are dripping!" Elliot's tone was harsh, almost violent as he looked up at her his eyes glazed.

Casey nodded almost feverishly. "I know."

Both of them looked high – like they had consumed drugs. But of course they hadn't. The effects of the alcohol they had earlier were long gone and now they were just simply high on the pleasure that they were giving each other. Oh God – they could both get very addicted to this. And both of them knew it.

Elliot got on his knees and spread her legs wide – exposing her bare pussy which was glistening with her juices to him. Elliot almost salivated at the sight. Her pussy was a thing of beauty. Pink, slick with her wetness, soft and bare.

He emitted an almost feral growl as he hurried took off his boxer briefs finally setting his straining turgid cock free. Casey gave a very audible gasp as she finally saw all of him for the first time. Elliot was huge. The man had to be at least 9 inches long and he was thick. So thick that it made her swallow hard. My God, was she going to be able to take him all in?

"So, do you like it Casey?" Elliot smirked as he showed her his big dick proudly. He held it it in his hand stroking it slowly while he watched her.

"Elliot – you're so big!"

"I know I am. Do you like my big cock, Casey? I hope you do because I already know I'm gonna love your pussy, darling."

"Yes, yes I do."

"Good. Because you're gonna have to take all of this inside you, my love." Elliot told her, the word love slipping out almost carelessly.

Casey heard it and was about to ask but then realized quickly this was not the time nor the place. So for now she ignored it and just replied, "I want to take all of it in, El. God, you're gonna feel so good, baby. I just know it."

"I have a feeling you're very tight – am I right?" Elliot raised an eyebrow, reaching for her pussy and letting a finger grazing her slit back and forth. "I think I should find out if I'm right now…"

With those words, Elliot pushed a single digit into her pussy and once more, Casey whimpered. "Fuck." She breathed out again.

He entered her easily – she was so wet that he didn't meet any resistance. But my God she was tight. His fingers were not slender but they were nowhere near his dick size. And if his one digit was already a bit snug inside her, what more his cock. The thought of his cock being inside her dripping wet and tight pussy right then made him even harder.

He growled as he twisted his finger inside her. "God Casey, you are fucking tight. That's just one finger there."

"It's been a while." Casey confessed softly, her cheeks reddening slightly.

"Oh God, baby we need to get you ready for me." Elliot told her as he worked another finger inside her. "I don't want to hurt you when I'm finally inside you."

Casey gave a little cry when she felt a second finger join his first. She spread her legs wider giving Elliot complete access. He could see her engorged clit and his mouth watered. He wanted to taste her. Oh God, he wanted to feast on her. And he knew he was going to. Now.

And that's exactly what he did. Before Casey knew what was happening, Elliot had bent down and had his mouth on her clit. He sucked on it eagerly – relentlessly. Casey cried out mainly four letter words as his mouth generated sensations that she felt all the way to her toes. All of her synapses were on fire and once again her hands found their way to the back of his head pushing him in.

"God damn, Elliot! Fuck, baby! I'm gonna cum." Casey's cries were getting louder. She had passed another point of no return. She no longer cared if her neighbors heard her. Let them be jealous. This was soooooo good.

Her words didn't slow down Elliot – it only made him more eager. He started to alternate between sucking and licking her clit while his two fingers continue to finger fuck her. Casey knew she was about to shatter and she knew she was going to cum all over his face.

She didn't care. Another point of no return.

"Fuck…so good, more Elliot, please God, eat my pussy. You eat it so good."

Elliot continued to feast on her pussy – his motions frantic but still he savored each lick and suck of her tasty pussy. Just then, Casey felt a telltale spasm. She was going to come. She couldn't hold back anymore. She put both hands on the back of Elliot's head and she pressed up grinding her pussy into his face and then without warning, Casey shuddered, her orgasm crashing over her. Waves upon waves washed over her and she screamed, overwhelmed as she went past the ultimate point of no return. "Oh my God! Fuck! Elliot! I'm…I'm coming. Oh G..go...god….ELLLLLLLLIOOOOOTT!"

Elliot was relentless – insatiable. He still did not stop. He kept licking and sucking her clit and finger fucking her until finally he felt her start to relax. Until he knew her orgasm started to wane and until finally it was over. It was only then that he stopped his ministrations and sat up, a big smile on his face.

"Casey, wow, baby - you are fucking delicious. I could get used to eating your pussy."

Casey who was spent from a powerful orgasm could only laugh weakly and reply softly, "Oh god, Elliot so could I."

"I'll hold you to that, Novak." Elliot told her, his eyes still glinting with lust.

"Oh I'll hold you to it, Stabler." Casey said, smiling a sated a smile.

Casey's breathing started to normalize and she suddenly realized how wet Elliot's face was and she gave a little gasp. "Oh God, El, I came all over you. I'm sorry."

She reached up and started to wipe his face. But Elliot stopped her. "No, let me."

With a flabbergasted Casey watching him, he began to clean her cum with his hands. And once he had done that, he licked his hand cleaning off her cum with his mouth. "Hmmm..like I said, delicious."

The sight of Elliot doing that was so erotic that it made Casey wet all over again and once more she swallowed hard. How was she going to face him at work without getting turned on? God this was going to be hard…just like he was hard now.

It was then that Casey realized that Elliot hadn't gotten his release yet and he hadn't fucked her yet. And all at once she just wanted to suck his cock and then have it inside her while he pounded her into oblivion.

Taking a cue from Elliot, she didn't say a word and made the next move. She pounced on him. She sat up and flipped Elliot on the bed so that he was flat on his back. She straddled him as Elliot put his hands under his head. With a teasing smile he asked her, "What are you doing, Novak? Or maybe the better question is what are you going to do to me?"

"Shut up Stabler. Just lie back and enjoy while I taste and enjoy your big beautiful cock." Casey shamelessly declared, already reaching for his tool.

Elliot grunted at her words. His grunt turned into a moan as her long slender fingers encircled his dick and started to stroke it - slowly, deliberately. Fuck. Tight pussy, beautiful hot mouth and now amazing hands. Casey was fucking fantastic. And damn addicting. How the hell was he going to keep his hands off of her at work when they work together. And knowing the system, he knew they would be.

Before he could think of an answer to that question though, he felt her hand go up to the head of his cock. She extended one finger and let it graze his slit. She spread the pre-cum oozing out of it around the head making him wet with it before giving it a little lick.

Holy fuck. Elliot bucked up and gazed down at her. He couldn't help but cry again at the sight of her on her knees, with one hand on his engorged cock while she hovered over it, her red hair spilling sexily over her shoulder. "Oh, God, Casey please suck me. Please. I want my cock inside your mouth please."

"Not yet, Stabler." Casey returned, smiling slyly. "It's your turn to be patient."

"Casey, I don't know if I can. My cock is throbbing so badly. I need to be inside your mouth babe. Fuck me with your mouth. _**PLEASE**_."

But Casey didn't respond. Instead, she grazed his cock slightly with her fingernails. Elliot's cock twitched in her hands and she saw more pre-cum ooze out.

"Damn it, Casey, PLEASE, baby, PLEASE." Elliot was begging now. He needed to have his cock inside her hot mouth NOW. He needed her to take him into her mouth so much that it hurt.

This time, Casey obeyed and with a final smile at him, she bent down, opened her mouth and took him inside. She took almost all of him in, his cock sliding all the way down to her throat. Casey didn't let up though. She started to go up and down on his dick with her mouth and hands. Every so often she would stop and suck him into oblivion before swirling her tongue at the tip, cleaning off the pre-cum before going up and down again.

Oh dear God, she had a hot mouth. The fact that he could take his cock so deep into her throat turned him on even more. He started to buck up into her. He wasn't going to last. He was going to come all over her mouth. He hoped she could take all of it.

Elliot felt his balls draw in tightly. He was so near. His cock throbbed painfully from being so aroused and it began to twitch. Casey felt it and it made her more eager. She sucked him harder and went up and down on him faster until finally Elliot had to grab her hair because he needed to. He was going to come and come hard. And then as Casey went back to sucking him, his orgasm came without warning. His semen traveled down his length and suddenly he was spilling his seed into her mouth.

Casey could feel every spurt of his cock and she hummed as she took it all. The vibrations from her humming made the orgasm even better and Elliot couldn't help it anymore. He cried out. He cried out her name over and over. "Casey, Casey, Casey!" He chanted – it was almost a prayer. "Oh fuck, Casey!"

It was several long moments before Elliot's orgasm came to a finish and when he was done, Casey slowly withdrew him from her mouth while she swallowed every last bit of semen. She smiled as she sat up and told him, "Baby, you taste so good. I could have that every day."

"Really?" Elliot's voice was tired but sated.

"Yeah. I really could do that every day." Casey admitted, not feeling the slightest bit of shame.

"I'll hold you to that, Novak." Elliot was grinning albeit a bit weakly, still not over his powerful orgasm.

"Oh, I expect you too." Casey told him, a sexy smile on her lips. "Hell if you play your cards right, I might do that do you in the 1-6."

"What? You're joking….right?"

"You heard me. And no I'm not."

"Fuck. I was right. You are insatiable."

"Maybe? Or maybe just with you?"

Elliot pulled her into an embrace. The two of them just lay there like that for a few minutes – catching their breaths - Casey on top of him, limbs entangled and their scents mixing.

When their heart rates finally normalized, Casey pulled her head up and looked into his eyes. "Hi," she said, a soft smile on her full lips.

"Hi," Elliot replied back, smiling that seductive grin of his.

They moved at the same time and they were kissing again. This time their kissing was neither slow nor languid, this time their kisses were hot and frantic. It was like they couldn't get enough of each other. Casey could feel Elliot hardening while she got wet again.

Casey started to rub against his hard cock which was aligned almost perfectly against her pussy making it slick with her juices. Elliot whimpered against her and grabbed her ass, squeezing it with his hands. "Oh God, Casey, I need to be inside you baby. Please I want to feel your tight pussy squeeze my big cock and milk it."

Casey nodded, agreeing with him and wanting him as badly as he wanted her. She sat up, straddling him while she took told of his now very erect dick and aligned it with her pussy. At first all she did was tease him by sliding its tip on her dripping slit. They both moaned. The feeling of the broad head of his cock opening her slightly was so damn good. And if that alone was already good what more when he was completely inside her?

She trembled. She wanted to find out now. But she knew if she hurried it, it would really hurt given his length and girth. So she resisted the impulse to just have plunge inside her. Instead, she gave him the reigns.

She gently leaned forward and flipped them around, her hand still on his rigid cock. Elliot needed no instructions and quickly got on top of her and spread her legs wide. Once more, he took in her perfect pussy – all pink and glistening.

Casey's hand was still on his cock and so gently put his over hers. Together they started sliding his turgid dick up and down her slit. The sensation made them whimper audibly and Elliot started to push in.

"God, El. Go slow. You're so big." Casey told him, looking down at his penis entering her.

Elliot nodded. He went slowly, entering her inch by slow inch. He could feel her juices dripping and knowing how tight she was, he had to exert all of his self-control. He wanted so badly just to be completely inside her now.

Casey was feeling the same way and was squirming underneath him. Her hands were on his ass, grasping it, her fingernails digging on it hard. She was she would leave marks. But she couldn't help it. She was near a breaking point – a breaking point of what – pleasure maybe? Whatever, she need something physical to hold on to so that she didn't lose her grip literally and figuratively. "Elliot, Elliot, Elliot." Casey murmured his name over and over. "Baby, that cock of your…holy shit feels so hmmmm….

Casey was nearly incoherent with the pleasure that she was feeling but then as Elliot breach the ring of muscles that was her inner entrance, Casey felt a quick sharp pain and ged. Elliot quickly stopped making his way inside her. "Baby, did I hurt you?" Elliot asked, a worried look on his face.

"A little," Casey admitted truthfully, "But it's okay."

"Honey, I'm so sorry."

Casey gave a little smile. "It's not your fault. You didn't ask for that big beautiful dick."

Ellliot chuckled. "You are something else, Novak. Only you can make me laugh in the midst of mind-blowing sex."

Casey grinned back at him and as she did so, she arched her pelvis up reminding him not very subtly that she wanted him completely inside now.

The smile faded from Elliot's face and he asked her once more, "Are you sure?"

Casey nodded. "Yes, oh God El please, I want you all the way in please baby. I need all of your big beautiful dick inside of me now."

And then as if to reiterate her feelings, Casey pushed her pelvis against him again. Elliot groaned loudly and succumbed. "Oh God, Casey you are so fucking tight. How can you be this tight baby?"

Elliot couldn't hold back anymore, he had to be completely in her. He pulled back a little for momentum and then with a deep breath and one smooth push, he entered her to the hilt.

"Oh my fucking God!" Casey exclaimed. No man had every filled her so completely. She could feel her pussy stretching over him, adjusting for him, molding over his big big cock. God, it felt so good.

Elliot felt like his cock was being choked by a heavenly vise. Her pussy was warm and wet and held his dick in place so tightly.

For a minute neither of them moved. Instead they just reveled in the feeling of being one for the first time. Elliot looked down on Casey, his eyes ablaze and Casey stared up at him, her eyes equally on fire. "Oh God, Casey."

"What?" Casey asked her tone gentle yet laced with lust.

"I'm so fucking in love with you." Elliot confessed.

Casey gave a little gasp that had nothing to with the pleasure she was being subjected to at the moment. For a minute she forgot that Elliot's huge cock inside her and that he was about to make love to her. "El…"

"I mean it…" Elliot told her, cutting off any doubt in her mind. "Casey Novak, I am so in love with you. I have been for a long time."

"Oh God, Elliot. I…I…" At first, Casey couldn't get the words out. She was so scared to say them. She knew in her heart that she felt the same. She looked at his face, trying to see if his words were just a result of their hormones. But she saw none of that. Though she could feel that his cock was as hard as ever inside her, all she saw in his face was sincerity. And so she let go of her doubts and finally replied, "Elliot…baby, I am so in love with you too. So please honey, make love to me now. Please I need you."

At her words, Elliot crashed his lips on hers and began kissing her. At the same time he began to move inside her. He took his time, thrusting slowly, making sure she felt every inch of him.

Casey kissed him back enthusiastically and locked her ankles on his back. She ground her pussy up and met his every thrust. She felt every inch of his cock drag inside her, making her pussy wetter and her tissues quiver.

When he felt her inner walls spasm against his cock, Elliot gave a little whimper and tore his mouth away from hers. His breathing was heaving as he looked at her. He got on his knees and he grabbed her legs placing them on his shoulders.

The new position made him go deeper and hit spots in her that no one had ever had before. Casey couldn't take it anymore. Fuck being quiet for the neighbors. She started to whimper and moan loudly, letting Elliot hear how much pleasure he was making her feel. "Oh..uh…ah..God… Elliot that feels so good. Your cock is so tight inside my pussy. Fuck baby."

"I know, honey. How can you be so fucking tight?! Oh God!" Elliot's thrusts were becoming faster now and Casey could hear and feel his balls slapping against her ass.

Elliot could hear the wetness of her pussy as he pounded her and it made him all the more hard and it made him more relentless. God he was gonna come hard again.

"Baby?"

"Hmmm….oh fucking good…"

"Baby, I want to come inside you. Can I come inside you, Case?" His dick gave a sudden twitch inside her and Elliot roared. "Holy fuck, I'm gonna come so hard."

"Yes, yes, Elliot, I want you to come inside me!" Casey nodded feverishly.

"Are you sure?"

"Oh God, yes! Please!"

Elliot gave a little cry as he heard her agree to his request. His movements became faster now. The slapping of his balls against her ass became louder, the wet sounds of her juices flowing became louder and their cries became louder. Casey's breasts were bouncing as he pummeled her and as she met his every thrust. Their motions were now frantic, frenzied, uncoordinated.

Casey's hands crept up his back and her fingernails scratched all the way down his back. It hurt him a bit – but the pain only served to heighten Elliot's pleasure.

Casey's pussy spasmed and he felt it squeeze his cock, making him cry out loud for the nth time that night. Fuck! "Oh God, Casey, please, squeeze my cock again – feels so good baby."

"Baby, I'm so close." Casey breathed into his ear, grinding her pussy into him harder, faster.

"Oh God, me too. Casey you are going to milk my fucking cock so good. I can feel it. I'm gonna come so hard baby."

"Oh God, El, so close, so close." Casey chanted, her face glistening with sweat.

Casey met his every thrust but then Elliot suddenly slowed down, not completely but enough to make a big difference. His thrusts became longer and slower. Then one hand travelled between them and found Casey's clit. The moment he felt the little bundle of nerves, he began to flick it and rub it and Casey screamed. "OH GOD, ELLIOT!"

"You like that baby?"

"OH God,yes! Elliot baby, I'm gonna come."

"Yes, Casey, come! I want to see you come. I want to see your eyes on me when you do and I want you to shout my name!"

All of sudden, Casey's back arched impossibly high and her nails dug deep into his shoulders. Then a cry came of her throat, one that sounded feral almost. Elliot then felt her pussy squeeze his cock over and over. Oh God, she was coming and coming hard.

Her pussy squeezing his cock was too much pleasure and Elliot couldn't hold back anymore and the next thing he knew he was coming too. His cock began to throb and then it was spurting his seed inside her, filling her over and over.

They cried each other's names again and again, no longer caring if they were heard by the neighbors. They were past that. Their bodies slammed against each other. Casey thrust upward while Elliot pistoned her with his huge cock. Neither let up until their orgasms waned and finally came to a halt. Elliot collapsed against Casey. Exhaustion washed over both of them but neither moved from their position.

For a few minutes as they caught their breaths, they were both silent. When their heart rates slowed to normal, Elliot turned to his side pulling Casey with him, all the while never withdrawing his cock out of her pussy. All the while staying inside her.

"El?"

"Yeah?"

"You're still inside me you know?" Casey said a little shyly.

"Yeah, I love it inside you. Do you mind if I stayed inside? It's okay if you don't want me to. I can pull out." Elliot told her, leaning his forehead against hers as he traced her lips with his fingertips.

"You want to stay inside me?" Casey asked almost disbelievingly.

"Yeah, is that okay, honey?" Elliot smiled at her tenderly.

Slowly, Casey nodded, cupping his cheeks with her hand and caressing it with a finger. "El?"

"Hmmm…"

"That was amazing." Casey's cheeks colored as she remembered their just finished lovemaking.

"I know. I didn't expect anything less." Elliot admitted, grinning.

"You didn't?"

"No. How can I, Novak? I'm fucking in love with you – so in love you…there's no way it could be bad."

Casey chuckled but then sobered. "So, we really gonna do this Stabler?"

"Do what? I think we just did."

"I mean this can be just this…you know?"

"Casey, do you want this to be just sex? Like I said earlier tonight, this – this is what we want it to be. And on my part, I want it to be more. I AM in love with you Casey Novak, I promise you that."

Once more, Casey searched for any insincerity in Elliot's face and again she found none. She smiled now and she leaned forward, kissing him softly albeit briefly. "I'm in love with you too, Elliot Stabler."

"Good." Elliot grinned, pulling her tighter against him.

"So we're really going to do this? We really going to date. Be couple. Be boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yes we are Casey."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. And that's not all we're gonna do. " Elliot told her.

"Oh really?" Casey riposted back, her eyes glinting with mirth. "And what else are we gonna do Detective?"

"This." Elliot replied.

All of a sudden, Casey squealed as she found herself lying flat on her back again. Her squeal turned into a whimper however as Elliot began to slowly thrust inside her once more, his cock becoming hard again. She moaned even louder when she realized that she was wet once more.

Elliot and Casey made love four times that night and when they finally fell asleep at dawn with their arms around each other, both were sated and happy. And both were ready to show the world that they were together.

. . .

Three days later…

Olivia and Elliot were on their desks doing their fives. Normally paperwork was not one of Elliot's favorite things to do. And Olivia, being his best friend knew that.

But then for some reason, for the last three days even as he was doing his fives he was cheerful. In fact, he was smiling more in general. Olivia knew something was up. And it was something good.

Olivia was about to open her mouth to ask, when suddenly his cell phone rang. She saw him look at the caller ID and whoever it was calling him, made his face light up and a huge grin spread on his face.

He stood up making his way to the corner where the coffee pot was as he took the call. She could see him talking to someone softly and all the while, there was a smile on his face. The call didn't take long and as he walked back to his desk, Olivia heard him whistling happily.

Olivia couldn't help it anymore and a chuckle escaped her lips. Elliot looked at her as he sat down. "What?"

"Something's up with you." It was statement not a question.

"What do you mean?" Elliot asked innocently.

"You're happy."

"Is that a crime?"

"No, but come on, El – you're holding out on me. I know you are."

Elliot gave a mock sigh but then he threw his hands up and grinned. "All right you got me."

"So tell! What is it?"

"I – well, I sort of have a girlfriend now." Elliot finally confessed, his tone somewhat shy and his cheeks reddening slightly.

"What? You do?" There was still a smile on Olivia's face but it wasn't as bright as it was a moment ago.

"Yeah…"

"Well, that's great Elliot." Olivia replied, but inside her heart sank a little. No she wasn't in love with him but what if this girl got in the way of their friendship? She didn't want to get in the way of Elliot's happiness but she didn't want to lose her best friend either.

'_That's not fair, Olivia. You have Dean.'_ A voice in her head came alive, unwelcome. Unwelcome though it was, she knew that it was right. She wasn't being fair. But it was normal to feel like this right? It was normal to feel just a little bit threatened and a bit jealous when your male best friend suddenly finds another girl. No he isn't replacing her but still…

"Thanks. I really like her – actually honestly Liv, I'm so in love with her." Elliot admitted, his smile softening as he felt relief in finally telling his best friend.

"Is she in love with you too?" Olivia asked bluntly.

"Yes, she is."

"Okay, good." Olivia was suddenly at a loss for words beyond that and so she just stopped speaking and tried to go back to her fives.

But Elliot knew his partner of 12 years better than anyone could. And he knew something was wrong. So he asked, "Liv? What is it? Come on tell me."

Olivia looked at him and saw that his happy look had vanished. She was hit by guilt then. He had been so happy just a few minutes earlier and now because of her he wasn't. God what a shitty best friend she was turning out to be. Right then and there she decided she wasn't going to be that girl. So, she too a deep breath and answered, "I'm happy for you, El. I really am. But I guess I'm scared that she won't like us being best friends. Ya know what I mean?"

Elliot's face cleared and he chuckled. "Oh you mean like Dean?"

"Dean doesn't hate you." Olivia protested, playfully punching Elliot on his arm.

"Well, he'd still prefer you have a different best friend." Elliot stated, saying the truth out loud. " But you don't need worry about that, Liv. I'm sure everything will be fine. In fact, she told me she'd like to meet you."

"Really? She knows about me? About us?" There was doubt on Olivia's face.

Elliot chuckled once more. "Yeah, you could say that."

"And what did she say?"

"Like I said, she wants to meet you. And Liv, I wouldn't do that if I weren't sure about her." Elliot's expression became serious now.

Olivia looked at him in amazement. She could feel it - her partner really liked this girl. He was really in love with her. She knew it in her gut. "Wow, El. You must really be in love with her. I can see it in your eyes."

"I am, Liv. That's why I want you to meet her. You're my best friend after all."

Slowly, Olivia nodded. "Okay, but can it be a double date? Can I bring Dean?"

Elliot was smiling now. He nodded. "Sure. That would be fun. I hope that she and I will have lots of double dates with you guys."

Olivia was feeling somewhat better now and was getting a bit excited at a prospect of a double date with Elliot and his girl. "Great. When?" Her enthusiasm was now genuine. Though there was still a very small seed of worry, she trusted Elliot and if Elliot says she and this girl won't have a problem, then she'd believe him.

"When are you guys free?"

"Hmmm…let me ask Dean but how about let's plan for this weekend? Saturday night? We're both off?"

"Sure. I'll ask her but I'm pretty sure she'd be fine with it."

"What's her name, El?"

Elliot laughed softly and teased her. "So many questions, Liv. You'll find out when you meet her."

"Why are you being so mysterious?"

"No reason. Just making things more interesting."

"You promise she won't hate me like Kathy did?"

"Kathy didn't hate you."

"Yes she did."

"No, she didn't. She only hated that I got to spend more time with you because of our job. But she didn't hate you. I promise you that, Olivia."

"Okay, if you say so." Olivia shrugged and decided to let that go. After all Kathy was in the past and no longer a problem.

"Anyway, so let's firm this up before we have to go do our fives again. Saturday night?"

"Yeah…" Olivia agreed.

"Great! I can't wait for you to meet her."

"Me too."

"Liv?"

"Yeah?"

"You'll always be my best friend, you know that right?"

Elliot looked straight into her beautiful brown eyes, making sure she knew that and trusted that with all of her heart.

Olivia nodded. She reached out across their desks and briefly squeezed his hand. "And you're my best friend for always. And El?"

"What?"

"She better not break your heart."

"I don't think she will."

Olivia nodded, once more trusting him. "Good."

Their discussion done for the moment, they both turned their attention to the paperwork in front of them and began the mundane task of finishing them.

. . .

_**Up next – the double date! And how does Olivia react when she finds out that Elliot's girlfriend is Casey? Find out next. **_

_**Thank you for reading and please, please, please take a moment to review here and on Twitter: Jo_Bautista**_


End file.
